The subject invention relates to methods for removing iodine, particularly molecular I.sub.2 and organic iodide compounds, from water pools. A principal area of need for this technology is the nuclear reactor industry where it is important to restrict release of radioactive iodine which can occur in accident situations or from mishandling during normal operations. In severe nuclear reactor accidents, iodine-containing water pools will be present in the containment structure. Controlling the release of the iodine from the water pools will be a significant factor in the mitigation of damage. The most troublesome of this class of compounds are the organic iodides for which no easy method of removal is presently available.
A wide range of chemicals has been studied at Oak Ridge National Laboratory for effective removal of organic iodides from aqueous solution. One of the best reagents for this purpose is sodium thiosulfate which reacts with organic iodides as well as I.sub.2 and I.sup.-. Unfortunately sodium thiosulfate is not stable in radioactive environments. Therefore, there is a need for a reagent that can remove the radioactive species of organic iodides as well as I.sub.2 and I.sup.- from aqueous solution.